Bang, Bang, my baby shot me down
by Duckota
Summary: A short Drabble I wrote depicting the complex Joker/Harley relationship. It really is a twisted union; and oh how I love the pair. I'm tempted to start a story for the two, I've read a lot of Joker/Harley fanfiction, and I haven't seen them portrayed accurately enough. Might wanna get my foot in the door there. Anyways, feedback would be much appreciated. Enjoy.


There was **_Nothing_ **Harley Quinn wouldn't do for The Joker; **nothing**. He had seized hold of her mind a long time ago, and since then, he had warped it into something more- turning her into something she could never have become without him. It was a set path in life that she never would have seen for herself had The Clown Prince of Crime not shed light on the _possibilities_. He opened up her world considerably, made her see things she hadn't noticed before. Mostly, that the world wasn't what she initially thought it was. It was full of such false foundations that led most people on like cattle; many of Gotham's inhabitants were stuck in that same old grind she once was. But The Joker had plucked her from that realm and led her into one that was broader and offered more perspective. The Harlequin saw such beauty in the most morbid of things now, as well as a hidden ugliness that formerly masked her views. False views.

Never before had Harley experienced such a profound love for someone; at least she told herself it was love. But this type of 'love' was of a sick and twisted variety, pushing the blonde to a level that corrupted her to no end, considering what the Madman tended to ask of her; and that was anything he wanted. Such orders came on a whim most of the time. The countless deeds she had done for him- all in an effort to gain his approval, and to ultimately just see that smile of his–would have been enough to condemn anyone, though her lifetime of wickedness came abruptly and veered out of control over the short span of time she had been under his rule. It was a complex relationship, one that warped Harley Quinn's mind into a twisted malady of chaos that stole what innocence she once carried.

On this auspicious night, Harley was out for a night on the town with The Joker, essentially causing mayhem throughout Gotham, and wreaking havoc on The Bat. The night was still young, and already a great deal of destruction had been caused on The Clown's behalf; with the help of Harley and his lackeys, of course. There may not have seemed to be a method to his Madness, but The Joker always had a plan, and each turn of events coincided with another, ultimately creating an end result that no one really seen coming.

On a whim, and to Harley's complete surprise -Joker proved just how easily he could dispose of someone; even someone as loyal as her. Deep down, The Clown came to realize the odd infatuation he had developed for the blonde, and he didn't like it. The easiest way to be rid of such an emotion was to remove the 'problem'. Just as Joker gave the order for the boys to pile into the vans, he turned on Harley; leaving her at the scene of his latest crime.

Clad in her signature red and black suit and much like a loyal dog, The Harlequin trotted along behind Jay, an upbeat hop in her step. Her humming irritated him, and it was that little occurrence that caused him to stop where he was, just short of entering the passenger side of the windowless van he was being driven in that night; turning on his heel he surprised Harley with his sudden halt. _There was no better time than the present_. Pale blue irises flitted to his painted features, a soft smile tugging at the corner over her lips; a genuinely happy smile. And then she felt it; searing pain rolling throughout her abdomen, along with a sharp ringing in her ears. A shaky, gloved hand clutched over her tummy, warm crimson liquid coating her bared fingers as she glanced down in utter shock. "J-Jay..?"The metallic essence of fresh blood filled the air.

Panic riddled those vibrant, steely blue eyes as they darted back up to meet his cold, piercing gaze; devoid of emotion despite having just shot Harley.**"Y'know…I've been meanin' ta tell ya, Harls.."** He wasn't very good at break ups; if his actions could be considered that. But then, nothing The Joker did was normal, and this was just the way he went about this particular…situation. **"..I don't think this is workin' out."** As if his point wasn't clear, he opted to belittle the hemorrhaging Jester in front of him, gesturing between the two and speaking rather slowly. **"Me an' you, that is." **It was his way of saying _'If I can't have you; no one can.'_ Or in this sense _'If I don't want you; no one's gonna have you.'_

Harley Quinn- The Clown's most loyal subject; one who would die for him, ironically –weakly reached out a bloody hand towards her killer, _her lover_, grasping at his finely pressed suit and clinging pathetically as she whimpered. "I…" her eyes watered, filling with crocodile tears and she uttered a last confession; though it was well known to him already. "…I love you."

He flashed her one last smile; a genuine one, giving her two last words- "I know." -before laying a palm flat upon her chest and shoving her away, landing the poor girl on her back. Fading fast and alone, he left her. Turning, he hopped in the van and waved the driver to roll on out with hardly a backwards glance at the woman he was leaving behind.


End file.
